


Art for When You Move I Move

by Harishe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DCU Big Bang, DCU Big Bang 2020, Fanart, Funeral, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: This piece is for"When You Move I Move"by Anidear.It's moving and sorrowful and full of beautiful emotion. Please go read it!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Art for When You Move I Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anidear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/gifts).



> This piece is for ["When You Move I Move"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274624) by Anidear.
> 
> It's moving and sorrowful and full of beautiful emotion. Please go read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
